In order for a golf club to maintain a safe and high quality course, it is crucial that divots are repaired properly. The term “divot” refers to the small portion of turf that is removed from the fairway when a golfer swings his club at the golf ball. Divots result from a golfer's club coming in contact with the turf.
Proper golf etiquette suggests that golfers repair their divots; however, golfers often do not fill their divots correctly. Therefore, to maintain the quality of the golf course, maintenance workers must traverse the course and repair those divots that have not been repaired properly by golfers. To effect these repairs, maintenance workers typically scoop fill material from a bucket, bend down, and tamp the fill material into the divot. The fill material may include grass seed. If it does not, the repair procedure may then include the application of seed to the repair. Given the remarkable number of divots created on golf courses daily, this process is extremely time consuming and costly. Moreover, it is strenuous for the maintenance workers to repeatedly bend and straighten to make these repairs, resulting in aching backs and other injuries.
There therefore exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for repairing divots on golf courses that enable these repairs to be made more quickly and efficiently, with less strain on the maintenance workers making the repairs.